<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>驱逐 by Silvia_FT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352209">驱逐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT'>Silvia_FT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>山雀系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*当千手扉间早已死去，柱间发现这个世界好像有哪里不对<br/>*柱斑扉泉穿越平行世界，扉在话语和回忆里。<br/>*四个人都是《宇智波带土成长史》的背景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>千手扉间/宇智波泉奈, 千手柱间/宇智波斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>山雀系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>驱逐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">Chapter.1 平行世界和另一个弟弟</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“唔——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间将小臂搭在额头上，外面大亮的天色迫使他半睁着眼睛，挣扎着不想起床。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他下意识伸手摸了下身边，手一伸就出了被褥，什么都没摸到，指腹下只有榻榻米纹路的触觉。他的眼睛瞬间就全睁开了，缓慢地转动着头颅看了下周围之后，他磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，然后看着被褥的纹路发了一会呆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">先不说这个几十年前的自己的房间和早就不用的床褥风格……话说我刚才是不是做了个梦？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间苦思冥想，终于确定了他刚才确实是做了一个梦。这个梦境模模糊糊，什么都看不清搞不懂，唯一清晰的只有血浸染的房间和扉间喊他阿尼甲的呼唤声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">——梦里的那个扉间在</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">呼救</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">虽然只是个很奇怪的梦，但实在是让人安心不下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">唔……那就先去找扉间好了，见到弟弟就会安心了吧？柱间想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">决定要找扉间后，千手柱间抛弃了磨蹭迅速起床洗漱，然后扒拉出久远的记忆，摸到厨房先弄了点东西填饱肚子，然后才去找弟弟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">首先摸过去的是扉间的房间，但是柱间一拉开门就看见里面空荡荡的，榻榻米上面甚至铺满了厚厚的灰尘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">这是多久没回来过了？难道是因为工作太多？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间稍稍有点心虚，但是他又想了想他这个年龄扉间的情况，觉得也不太对。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他刚刚摸了下自己的骨确认了他现在的年龄是17岁——这个时候的老爹还活着呢，扉间的工作量是父亲死后他继任族长之后才开始增多的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">扉间不回来那是睡哪里啊？柱间纳闷了，现在的扉间才14岁，还没开始沉迷实验，也不可能有实验室，又没有什么工作更不可能睡在书房……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">……说起来现在家里都没见到一个人影，都出任务去了？而且居然没叫他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间又看了一眼扉间的房间，眼前突然浮现出梦中鲜血满溢的景象，心跳忽地就漏掉了一拍，他迅速拉上房门，站在原地平复了一会心情，但是心里却总有一层挥之不去的不安和违和感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间做了几个深呼吸，将查克拉不受控制在门把手上催生出的枝叶消去，然后转而去其他扉间常去的地方找人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“扉间——？”千手柱间在宅邸中乱晃，他赤脚走在缘侧上，偶尔唰地拉开途经房间的门，“扉——间——你——在——哪——？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">难道是出门了吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">遍寻不到弟弟的千手柱间有点烦躁，而且耳边还隐隐传来了和梦中的扉间一致的呼唤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">一声接着一声，是仿佛浸满了血液的呼喊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">是幻听，看来他的精神状态着实不佳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间沉下了脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“大哥。”少年清脆的声音在柱间的背后响起，居然和幻听出现的声音完美的重合了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">只是柱间还是能轻易地分辨出两个声音中蕴含的情感，一个是隐忍着痛苦坚持呼唤的声音，一个是带着点悲伤和惧怕的声音——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“扉间！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">虽然觉得声音的音色和包含的情感好像都有点不太对，但是千手柱间还是感到了安心。他压下心中的违和感，惊喜地回头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">但是看清来人之后他灿烂又带着点讨好的笑容立刻就凝固住了，像尊僵硬又粗糙的石像。然后他慢慢睁大了眼睛，打量着眼前彼时曾经想象过的十岁左右少年模样的弟弟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间张了张口，最终吐出一个名字：“……</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">板间</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“怎么了，大哥？”头发半黑半白的少年疑惑地看着他，然后他小小地后退了一步，迟疑地说，“大哥你……怎么</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">又在念</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">二哥的名字啊……你</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">又梦见</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">二哥了吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">听着他的话，千手柱间突然间感受到了一股森然的寒意从脊椎蔓延而上，直达天灵盖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">心里的那股违和感再也压制不住，和从梦中延续的不安一起如滔天巨浪狠狠地拍打过来淹没了柱间，让他感到了溺水般的窒息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“……扉间怎么了？他在哪？”千手柱间收敛了表情，他居高临下地看着在记忆中早就死去的幼弟，缓慢地问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">少年瑟缩了一下有点惧怕——不过他这个行为看上去倒像是习以为常的惯例了——地睁大了他一黑一红的异瞳，非常悲伤地、嗫嚅着说：“二哥两年前就不在了，大哥你什么时候才能够接受呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">接受什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间冷着脸不说话，只是盯着他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他说得非常的流畅，一听就知道这句话都不知道说过多少次了，所以他也不是第一次被这么问了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">但是就算不是第一次被这么问了，却依旧惧怕——正常来说应该是毫无波动甚至有点不耐烦吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">为什么还会怕呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">而且……板间的性格有这么胆小吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间已经想不起来以前的板间是怎么样的了，毕竟是个六岁就已经夭折的孩子。但估计也不会是这么个性格，因为千手家可不允许胆小懦弱的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">那么会造成这种性格，对他的惧怕和习以为常的瑟缩……是这里的“千手柱间”造成的吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间漫不经心地想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">不过当务之急，还是要搞清楚这个世界发生过什么事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">他的弟弟</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">扉间又是怎么“不在”的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">于是千手柱间就不动也不说话，只是持续盯着他，自醒来开始就一直躁动的查克拉被他极力压制着，但仍旧被泄露出一些，让终于顶不住压力的少年再度开口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他的话语依旧流畅，几乎已经是不必思考脱口而出的程度了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“二哥两年前已经死了，死在了他自己的房间里！”少年有点崩溃，他非常害怕阴晴不定的兄长，尤其是又梦见他二哥的时候——这时候的千手柱间总是最让人害怕的，“在那之后大哥就</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">一直梦见</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">二哥，醒来后就会去找，找不到又开始生气！可是大哥！就算你再怎么坚持，二哥也早就死了！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我为什么会坚持呢？”千手柱间语气轻柔地问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">少年抖了抖，脚步不受控制地又后退了一步，一红一黑的异瞳里是满溢的恐惧，他颤抖着说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“因为虽然房间里都是二哥的血，但是却找不到他的尸体……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">然后他又急急忙忙地补充，“那么多的血，二哥根本就不可能活下来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他笃定地重复道：“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">他不可能活下来。</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间微微挑起眉收回了视线，径直越过他离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">少年放松下来，身体一个晃动就瘫软在了缘侧上，他按着胸口，仿佛劫后余生般的大口喘气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">几日后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间坐在南贺川边，手里有一下没一下的扔着石子，脸上却是面无表情的神游天外。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">木屐踩在浅滩上的声音是如此的明显，步伐迈开的节奏又是如此的熟悉。千手柱间一动不动，任由来人站到他的身后，在他的身上投下一片阴影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑低头看着他的发旋，不同于平时的装消沉，现在的千手柱间显而易见的心情非常糟糕，糟糕到连渗透到了骨子里的温和表象都无法维持，浑身上下都是一股生人勿近的肃杀之气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">那他只需要等待便可。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">一段时间里谁也没有说话，沉默开始蔓延，除了周围环境传来的声音，就只有千手柱间还在捡起石子往河里投的声音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“斑，扉间不见了，在他十二岁的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间突然开口说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“两年了，还活着吗？”宇智波斑只是问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我不知道。”千手柱间的声音很低，他垂眼把玩着手中的石子，最后把它扔出去，“生不见人死不见尸，衣冠冢倒是有一个。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“战场上不见的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“在自己的房间里不见的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“那怎么就立冢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“因为房间里都是他的血，那种出血量扉间不可能活下来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“就算没有尸体？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“就算没有尸体。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“荒唐。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“确实荒唐。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我最小的弟弟还活着，叫板间。”千手柱间又说，“今年十岁了，很怕我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑听着他说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“他的性格不太行，有点胆小懦弱，也不知道他是怎么从战场上活下来的——明明他这种情况最容易死了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“不过也可能是「我」的保护吧，虽然「我」的精神状况不太好，让这个</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">仅剩的弟弟</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">非常害怕，但似乎还是好好的保护了弟弟。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我不知道怎么跟板间相处，他在我的记忆中早就死去了……”柱间最后自嘲一声，“我真的是个不合格的哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“那就把你那个杀千刀的白毛弟弟找回来啊。”斑不假思索地说，“不熟悉的弟弟那不就跟陌生人一样了，虽然你可以努力跟那个板间友好相处，但是千手扉间……虽然我很讨厌他，但是少了他一个确实老感觉哪里不太对。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我肯定会去找扉间的——就算</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">所有人都说他死了</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。”千手柱间说，他抬起头看向宇智波斑，黑沉的眼里什么都没有，“他们说到这个的时候非常的笃定，明明连尸体都没有。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“祸害遗千年，我不觉得他会死，更何况你也说了没有尸体。”宇智波斑将手按在了柱间的肩膀上，他很清楚柱间现在是什么心情，但是总归比他当初要好一点，“想想你弟弟都干过些什么事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“谢谢你，斑。”千手柱间勉强地笑了下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑坐下来，和他肩并着肩，也捡起石子和他一起扔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波族地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">等来了消息的宇智波泉奈捏断了他的扇子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我持相同意见，”宇智波泉奈将手中断成两截的扇子随手扔掉，肯定地说，“千手扉间绝对还活着——我会查清楚发生了什么的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“泉奈……”宇智波斑担忧地看着他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波泉奈的手心被他自己用指甲印出了痕迹，浅淡的血味飘散开来，他盯着痕迹上面的红色，淡淡地说：“千手柱间说的话也很有意思，扉间的事看起来迷雾重重啊。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑拿来止血药和绷带，给他细细缠好了手心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“泉奈，你现在可是生者了，以后要小心点。”他告诫道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波泉奈抬起头，14岁少年尚且稚嫩的脸上露出了甜甜的笑容，他认真地应下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“尼桑放心吧，我会的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我们会找到他的。”宇智波斑摸了摸他扎起的小辫子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“嗯。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波泉奈摸着左手的手腕内侧——那里现在空无一物，却是他的灵魂上被印上了飞雷神标记的位置——轻声说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“千手扉间，你会在哪里呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>柱间和斑17岁，扉间和泉奈14岁，板间10岁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>